


Solve for X

by carafin (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Experimental Style, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4123510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/carafin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where X is a happy ending. Experimental style. Written for iwaoi week day 4: regrets.</p><blockquote>
  <p>Featuring three truths and a lie.</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	Solve for X

**THREE TRUTHS AND A LIE, NOT NECESSARILY IN THAT ORDER**

(this is not canon-compliant; you can play around with it. remember that if 3 statements are true, then the remaining one _must be untrue_.)

 

1.  **When they are seventeen, Oikawa is in love with Iwaizumi.**  (Because he is in love, he makes a bet with himself: if _and only if_  Seijou makes it to nationals during the Spring Tournament, he’ll gather up the courage to confess to Iwaizumi, even if Iwaizumi might not feel the same way.)

2.  **Seijou does not lose against Karasuno during the Spring Tournament.**

3.  **Seijou does not lose against Shiratorizawa during the Spring Tournament.**

4.   **Iwaizumi gets attached to someone that year.**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> also on [tumblr](http://carafinn.tumblr.com/post/121353480122/solve-for-x).
> 
> (there is no happy permutation)


End file.
